charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Psychic Reflection
Pathokinesis, commonly referred as Advanced Empathy,'' is the ability to create a Psychic Blast used to manipulate emotions. It is related to and can evolve from the power of Empathy. It has proved itself to be an extremely strong and versatile power. Control over the Power It is activated with a mental command fueled by anger, while placing your hands at each temple of another person's head, and use their emotions to create a powerful Psychic Blast that will destroy their brains. The Psychic Blast is capable of killing or vanquishing - if not severely incapacitating - magical beings thought impossible to be defeated or destroyed. As shown by Phoebe, who quickly learned to master and use it effectively, this extremely formidable power is easy to use and control. Channeling Emotion Phoebe manifest and channels emotions through her hands, to create a psychic blast made purely of emotions, destroying the mind. She creates and uses these powerful blasts in a variety of way. She can increase the potency of existing emotions, and use it to either knock out her opponents by incapacitating them or even killing them. The effect creates golden energy sparks that resembles Gold lightning bolts. She can also manifest and project emotions, while simultaneously increasing the potency of existing emotions, and use it to attack a persons mind, causing it to flood with their reflected emotions, overloading their brains with memories. The effect creates blue energy sparks that resembles Lightning bolts. Notable Usage Improved_Pathokinesis.jpg PhoebeEmpathypowercomic.png *Phoebe used it to incapacitate Neena, who was the most dangerous and formidable foe, the Charmed Ones had ever faced.As witnessed in the season 9 episodes, The Charmed Offensive This is the strongest aspect of this power, which makes this power the strongest offensive power of a Charmed One. *In an alternate future of 2009, Phoebe used this ability to murder Cal Greene. As she used this power, they levitated, and little sparks and energy bolts emanated from her hands into Cal's head, killing him upon impact. As witnessed in the season 2 episodes, Morality Bites Emotion Projection As this power evolved from Empathy, a witch armed with the power of Astral Projection and Empathy, can project emotions into another being. As there is no limit to the number of emotions you could project, It is extremely lethal. In 2001, Prue destroyed a thought-unstoppable demon named Vinceres, when she temporarily, gained the power of Empathy. She was able to project herself into his body and forcing him to feel all of the emotions that she had been experiencing. The emotional baggage overwhelmed him and literally tore him apart.''As witnessed in the season 3 episode "Primrose Empath". This form was use only once, afterwards the power disappeared. Notes * So far Phoebe has never used her Pathokinesis on demons. Only humans and witches. * Pathokinesis is referred as 'Advanced Empathy' by fans. * Phoebe's Pathokinesis power was revealed to be truly potent. While she could not vanquish Neena with her power, she was still able to incapacitate her long enough for her and her sisters to get a spell off. * Pathokinesis acts in a similar way like Rage Projection and Fear Amplification. * Besides their own emotions, the advanced form of this power can make a killer feel the pain of his victims. Furies have been known to do something similar. * Another aspect of Pathokinesis is the ability to negate or suppress emotions. This ability can prevent magical beings from using their powers. * Phoebe is the only known person to possess Pathokinesis. However, when Prue incorrectly received the power of empathy, she was able to manipulate it to her advantage by getting her astral form to possess the demon Vinceres and killing him by forcing him to feel the weight of the world's emotions. * Phoebe as also been shown displaying this power in an advert and on a Charmed Comic cover. The first was a promotional advert for the comics and the second was on the actually comic where she gained the power. Users *Phoebe Halliwell *Prue Halliwell (Temporarily) See Also *Empathy *Emotions References Category:Powers